familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dobrich Oblast
Dobrich Oblast (province( ( , former name Dobrich okrug) is a province in northeastern Bulgaria, part of Southern Dobruja geographical region. It is divided into 8 municipalities with a total population, as of December 2009, of 199,705 inhabitants. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Bulgarian provinces and municipalities in 2009 „WorldCityPopulation“„pop-stat.mashke.org“ Municipalities Dobrich Oblast (oбласт, oblast) contains eight obshtinas (communes) ( ). The following table shows the names of each Obshtina in English and Cyrillic, the main town (in bold) or village, and the population of each as of December 2009. Demography Dobrich Oblast had a population of 215,232 (215,217 also given) according to a 2001 census, of which were male and were female. Population to 01.03.2001 by Area and Sex from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] As of the end of 2009, the population of the province, announced by the Bulgarian National Statistical Institute, numbered 199,705 of which are inhabitants aged over 60 years. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Population by age in 2009 The following table represents the change of the population in the province after World War II: Religion Religious adherence in the province according to 2001 census: Religious adherence in Bulgaria - census 2001 Towns and villages The place names in bold have the status of town (in Bulgarian: град, transliterated as grad). Other localities have the status of village (in Bulgarian: село, transliterated as selo). Balchik Obshtina Albena | Balchik | Bezvoditsa | Bobovets | Bryastovo | Dabrava | Dropla | Gurkovo, Hrabrovo | Karvuna | Kranevo | Kremena | Lyahovo | Obrochishte | Prespa | Rogachevo | Senokos | Sokolovo | Strajitsa | Trigortsi | Tsarichino | Tsurkva | Tuzlata | Zmeevo Dobrich Obshtina (city) Dobrich Dobrichka Obshtina (rural) Altsek | Batovo | Bdintsi | Benkovski | Bogdan | Bojurovo | Branishte | Cherna | Debrene | Dobrevo | Dolina | Donchevo | Draganovo | Dryanovets | Enevo | Feldfebel Denkovo | General Kolevo | Geshanovo | Hitovo | Jitnitsa | Kamen | Kamen Bryag | Karapelit | Kotlentsi | Kozloduytsi | Kragulevo | Lomnitsa | Lovchantsi | Lyaskovo | Malka Smolnitsa | Medovo | Metodievo | Miladinovtsi | Novo Botevo | Odrintsi | Odurtsi | Opanets | Orlova mogila | Ovcharovo | Paskalevo | Pchelino | Pchelnik | Plachidol | Pobeda | Podslon | Polkovnik Ivanovo | Polkovnik Minkovo | Polkovnik Sveshtarovo | Popgrigorovo | Prilep | Primortsi | Rosenovo | Samuilovo | Slaveevo | Sliventsi | Smolnitsa | Sokolnik | Stefan Karadja | Stefanovo | Stojer | Svoboda | Tsarevets | Tyanevo | Vedrina | Vladimirovo | Vodnyantsi | Vrachantsi | Vratarite | Zlatia General Toshevo Obshtina Aleksandar Stamboliyski | Balkantsi | Bejanovo | Chernookovo | Dabovik | General Toshevo | Goritsa | Gradini | Izvorovo | Jiten | Kalina | Kardam | Konare | Kraishte | Krasen | Kupinovo | Loznitsa | Lyulyakovo | Malina | Ograjden | Pchelarovo | Petleshkovo | Pisarovo | Plenimir | Preselentsi | Prisad | Ravnets | Rogozina | Rosen | Rositsa | Sirakovo | Snop | Snyagovo | Spasovo | Sredina | Surnino | Uzovo | Vasilevo | Velikovo | Vichovo | Yovkovo | Zograf Kavarna Obshtina Belgun | Bilo | Bojurets | Bulgarevo | Chelopechene | Hadji Dimitar | Irechek | Kamen bryag | Kavarna | Krupen | Mogilishte | Neykovo | Poruchik Chunchevo | Rakovski | Seltse | Septemvriytsi | Sveti Nikola | Topola | Travnik | Vidno | Vranino Krushari Obshtina Abrit | Aleksandria | Bistrets | Dobrin | Efreytor Bakalovo | Gaber | Kapitan Dimitrovo | Koriten | Krushari | Lozenets | Ognyanovo | Polkovnik Dyakovo | Poruchik Kurdjievo | Severnyak | Severtsi | Telerig | Zagortsi | Zementsi | Zimnitsa Shabla Obshtina Bojanovo | Chernomortsi | Durankulak | Ezerets | Gorichane | Gorun | Granichar | Krapets | Prolez | Shabla | Smin | Staevtsi | Tvarditsa | Tyulenovo | Vaklino | Zahari Stoyanovo Tervel Obshtina Angelariy | Balik | Bezmer | Bojan | Bonevo | Brestnitsa | Chestimensko | Glavantsi | Gradnitsa | Guslar | Jeglartsi | Kableshkovo | Kladentsi | Kochmar | Kolartsi | Mali izvor | Nova Kamena | Onogur | Orlyak | Polkovnik Savovo | Popgruevo | Profesor Zlatarski | Surnets | Tervel | Voynikovo | Zurnevo See also *Oblasts of Bulgaria *Obshtinas of Bulgaria *List of cities and towns in Bulgaria *List of villages in Dobrich Oblast References External links * Dobrich province * Dobrich municipality * Dobrichka municipality |Northeast = |East = Black Sea |Southeast = |South = Varna Oblast |Southwest = |West = Shumen Oblast |Northwest = Silistra Oblast }} Category:Oblasts of Bulgaria Category:Dobrich Oblast Bulgaria